1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an LED fitting, and more particularly to an innovative one having a waterproof diffuser.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
LED is extensively applied to light-emitting products such as: ordinary lamps, projection lamps, traffic lights, traffic marks, advertising boxes, decorative lamps and vehicle lamps.
Despite of existing advantages of LED, many technical problems have to be resolved or improved. For instance, LEDs have to be arranged at interval for the desired light-emitting effect, of which every LED must be linked by an electric circuit or circuit board. In such a case, the linking position of every circuit is vulnerable to moisture, leading to possible short circuit or burning of the LED circuit or circuit board. Hence, waterproofing packaging of circuit structure becomes a big technical concern in view of the safety and service life of LED products.
The waterproofing structure of traditional LED products is generally designed in such a manner that the circuit or circuit board is fully poured and coated with waterproof glue, which, however, requires higher glue consumption and cost as well as longer manufacturing time. As such, some products are not acceptable to the consumers due to higher manufacturing cost and sales price. On the other hand, in the event of LED damage, the maintenance of such waterproof structures is extremely difficult and inconvenient.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.